Episode 6
Episode 6「Creep」is the sixth episode of the 'Given 'anime. Synopsis Ritsuka hears a rumor that the person that Mafuyu used to date had died and is a bit shaken. Ritsuka could not build up the courage to ask Mafuyu about it, but then, Akihiko visits his place. Akihiko then suggests that Mafuyu write the lyrics for the song Ritsuka had made. Ritsuka was thinking the same thing, and at the next band practice, asks Mafuyu if he would do it. Characters * Mafuyu Sato * Ritsuka Uenoyama * Yayoi Uenoyama * Kasai * Shogo Itaya * Ryuu Ueki * Akihiko Kaji * Haruki Nakayama * Hiiragi Kashima * Yagi Shizusumi * Tsubaki * Yuki Yoshida (Mentioned) Promotional Images Story Image01Ep6.jpg Story Image02Ep6.jpg Story Image03Ep6.jpg Story Image04Ep6.jpg Story Image05Ep6.jpg Episode Preview 6 Creep Tweet.jpg Episode 6 broadcast plan Twitter.jpg Given 3 hours till broadcasting Creep.jpg Given 2 hours till broadcasting Creep.jpg Given 1 hour till broadcasting Creep.jpg Given 30 minutes till broadcasting Creep.jpg Given 10 minutes till broadcasting Creep.jpg Summary In art class, Kasai tells Ritsuka that getting involved with Mafuyu might be too dangerous. Hearing the sounds around him as a scratched CD, Ritsuka breaks the tip of his pencil. Ritsuka begins to ask Kasai a question, but is abruptly stopped by Shogo to laugh about a terrible drawing. While Shogo goes around the classroom to share the drawing, Kasai tells Ritsuka that the last thing she said was unnecessary and that it was just a rumor. Kasai continues to tell Ritsuka that Mafuyu's childhood friend, Yuki Yoshida, did in fact die. Ritsuka begins to have a flashback of Hiiragi asking about Mafuyu's guitar with him having a weird feeling that is twisting up his stomach. At the concert venue, Mafuyu starts sweeping the stage until Tsubaki informs him that a friend of his is here to see him. Hiiragi pops his head into the room and says hello to Mafuyu with a piece sign. Mafuyu recognizes Hiiragi and stares at him with open eyes. Tsubaki tells Hiiragi that if they have a lot to talk about, then they can take off. Hiiragi walks over to Mafuyu to tell him to not be all defensive and that he won't criticize him for anything. During the night, Hiiragi talks to Mafuyu about him doing music and wondering about Yuki's guitar. Hiiragi tells Mafuyu that he's not sure if he started playing music because he's trying to be positive or he just can't let go. Hiiragi asks Mafuyu which is it with Mafuyu telling him that he's not really sure, either. And begins to make his way down town. Shizusumi arrives late with Hiiragi telling him that he met him and that Mafuyu is in a band now. Shizusumi places his hand on Hiiragi's head with him rocking it back and forth and telling Hiiragi that it's not something he should worry about. Hiiragi is unable to worry about Mafuyu, since they have all been childhood friends. At Ritsuka's apartment, Ritsuka begins to think deeply and by not having to breath a word to anybody that day. Yayoi and Akihiko arrive at the apartment informing him that they're home. Ritsuka welcomes them with his unexpected mood. Yayoi becomes freaked out and informs Akihiko about Ritsuka staring off into space. Akihiko asks Ritsuka if he can borrow a charger with Ritsuka telling him that he can. Akihiko shows Ritsuka the video with him adding his drumming skills to Ritsuka's guitar and Mafuyu's singing to the song. Ritsuka starts blushing in front of Akihiko with small flowers. Akihiko tells Ritsuka that listening to Mafuyu's singing may be on the pretty side and makes him feel strong emotions, such as his voice is screaming without actually screaming. Ritsuka asks Akihiko what is that feeling with him explaining to Akihiko that part of him wants to run away from hearing it, though part of him likes it. Akihiko starts laughing out of nowhere Akihiko calms down and asks Ritsuka if he has the melody down. Ritsuka feeling a little shy and embarrassed tells Akihiko yes. Akihiko tells Ritsuka that Mafuyu should write the lyrics with Ritsuka telling Akihiko that he was thinking the exact same thing. At the studio, Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he doesn't think he can do it. Ritsuka places his hands on Mafuyu's cheeks and encourages him that he can do it. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka what he should write. Haruki tells Mafuyu that anything is fine, since music is about going with the flow. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if he has anything to say with Mafuyu not having anything to say. Haruki suggests writing about past relationships. Akihiko tells Haruki to shut up with Haruki telling him that it was good advice. Ritsuka thinks about how Haruki's advice is the worst possible thing that he can bring up write now. With Akihiko and Ritsuka leaving, Haruki tells Mafuyu that Akihiko hasn't been that rough with him for a while. Mafuyu tells Haruki that he thinks that Akihiko was probably worried about him. Haruki asks Mafuyu why and if relationship-talk-off limits are for him. Mafuyu asks Haruki if he has anyone that he likes. Haruki becomes surprised by the question. Mafuyu tells Haruki that if that person suddenly disappeared from this world, what would you say. Mafuyu continues to ask Haruki if he would feel lonely, sad, and would miss them. Haruki unable to answer the question, tells Mafuyu that he doesn't know what to say. Mafuyu smiles at Haruki with him telling him neither do I and makes his way out of the studio. During the night, Mafuyu walks alone and wonders what kind of lyrics he should write. During a game of basketball, Ritsuka, Mafuyu, Shogo, and Ryuu sit against a wall with Shogo asking Mafuyu if he's going to play basketball. Shogo becomes glad to hear the answer, but soon realizes that he'll be his enemy. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka if he is going to play basketball. Before Ritsuka can answer the question, Shogo pulls Ritsuka and Ryuu and tells Mafuyu that there are current and former basketball team members. Shogo, Ryuu, and Ritsuka decide to join in the game of basketball, but Ritsuka looks back at Mafuyu who is still thinking on the lyrics for the song. At home, Mafuyu sits in his room and thinks about the lyrics. Mafuyu decides to leave his apartment to search for some ideas. Kedama greets Mafuyu with Mafuyu petting him and leaves the apartment. Mafuyu goes to a school and witnesses two kids playing together. At Ritsuka's apartment, Ritsuka gets a text from Shogo on when they are meeting and tells Ritsuka that Mafuyu isn't reading his texts. In the city, Mafuyu continues to find answers and ideas. In the coffee shop, Haruki welcomes a customer that turns out to be Akihiko. Akihiko tells Haruki that they just need Mafuyu's lyrics. Haruki asks Akihiko if he knows something that happened to Mafuyu in the past. Akihiko tells Haruki that he admires that about him. Haruki becomes embarrassed and tries to face away from Akihiko. In the city, Mafuyu searches further for ideas and comes across the ocean. During a game of bowling, Shogo and Ryuu take turns bowling, while Ritsuka sits back and watches. At the ocean, Mafuyu walks towards the waters edge and looks out towards the vast ocean. Mafuyu hears a voice and turns around to see a young girl having fun on the beach with her parents. Mafuyu continues to walk on the sand and tells himself that he's not lonely. In school, Ritsuka, Shogo, and Ryuu discuss about the sports championship. Shogo tries to get Ritsuka's answer, but is told by Ryuu that he's asleep, leaving Shogo to be disappointed with a dark aura. Ryuu tells Ritsuka that he can take a nap and will call him when their ready. Shogo complains to Ritsuka and Ryuu on enjoying their youth a little more. At the stairs, Ritsuka see's Mafuyu at the top sleeping. Feeling grief for Mafuyu, Ritsuka continues up the stairs to say hello to Mafuyu and takes a nap. Mafuyu talks to Ritsuka as he's sleeping about the lyrics and how he truly loved someone. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka if he is asleep, but get's no answer and apologizes. Mafuyu begins to hum the song that is stuck in his head with Ritsuka realizing that it's definitely jealousy. Promotional Video Trivia *The title of the episode "Creep" is based on the song "Creep" by Radiohead After Credits Scene The first animated scenes for Episode [[Episode 7|#7 Tumbling Dice]]'' ''where Ugetsu is playing the violin, Akihiko with opened eyes, Mafuyu staring deeply at something, Akihiko talking to someone, a board game, and Ugetsu crying while placing Akihiko's hand on his face. ca:Episodi 6 Category:Episodes Category:Promotional Category:Media